


In The Darkness, Let Me Be Your Light

by captainswanapproved



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, F/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 16:57:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3216599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainswanapproved/pseuds/captainswanapproved
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No Curse. Killian finally succeeds in killing Rumplestiltskin and becomes the new Dark One. Horrified with his new fate, Killian retreats to the edge of the Dark Kingdom. Twenty-five years later, Killian, in all his Dark One glory, goes to Snow White and David's kingdom, demanding their daughter's hand in marriage. Will Emma's light be able to pierce Killian's dark heart?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone. I have been thinking about writing a fic like this for months. Now I have never written Dark!Killian before so this fic will be an exciting writing challenge for me. Also as a warning, the prologue and the first chapter will be rated T, but from the second chapter onwards this fic will be rated M. I hope you guys enjoy the first chapter. Thanks for reading!

Killian Jones shifted from from foot to foot as he peeked around the tree he was hiding behind, scanning the edges of the clearing for any other signs of movement.

Hist fingers curled around the hilt of the dagger sheathed at his hip. After nearly three centuries, he'd finally found the weapon powerful enough to kill the Dark One. At last, he'd have revenge on the bastard that had stolen his life away from him, his love, his Milah, and his hand.

All he had to do was plunge it into Rumplestiltskin's heart, and the world would be rid of the demon.

He took a deep breath before emerging from his hiding spot. He moved to stand in the center of the shadowy clearing. "Dark One, I summon thee," he said, holding the dagger aloft.

Then he appeared in a puff of red smoke. "Ah, pirate, it took you long enough. You found out about the dagger a year ago and it took you this long to find it? Isn't that what you would call bad form? A man doesn't like to be kept waiting."

"You're not a man," snarled Killian. "You're a bloody demon."

Rumplestiltskin merely laughed, the gold in his teeth flashing with menace. "Well, dearie, get on with it," he said, spreading his arms wide. "Put an end to the centuries old feud."

Killian willed himself to move forward, but he remained in place as if frozen.

Rumplestiltskin grinned. "Or do you not have it in you? Does your silly code of honor prevent you from killing an unarmed man? Or are you just too weak, too worthless, to take your revenge. Perhaps it's good that I killed Milah when I did. It would have broken her heart to know that her 'twoo wuv' was a coward when it really counted."

The words were just enough to provoke an attack. He removed the dagger from the sheath and lunged forward, taking pleasure as the dagger pierced Rumplestiltskin's heart. "Don't you dare talk about Milah. You are unworthy of even speaking her name."

"It hardly matters now," said Rumplestiltskin calmly, looking down at the dagger in his chest as if it was nothing more than a shallow flesh wound.

Then the little remaining light in the clearing was snuffed out. Rumplestiltskin's bone-chilling laughter began to ring throughout the clearing. "All magic comes with a price, dearie, and now it is yours to pay."

"What in the blazes are you talking about," demanded Killian, his hand still on the hilt of the dagger.

"We made a deal a year ago, dearie. You agreed to fetch the dagger and kill the Dark One. Well, it looks like you made a deal you didn't quite understand."

"Impossible. The man I spoke with was a simple peasant," but then Killian's face crumpled. "It was you, wasn't it. It was you all along. You set me up."

"Indeed I did," said Rumplestiltskin. "Ever since the Evil Queen's curse failed there was nothing else in left in this world for me. I needed someone who was hellbent on my demise to take my place, and fortunately for me, you had just returned from Neverland."

"But why," spat Killian. "Why would you give up all your power?"

"Because it couldn't get me what I 's the worst curse imaginable to have all the power in the realms, and yet, still have what you desire most elude you. It's a fitting punishment for you, Jones. You've spent centuries with nothing in your heart but darkness and revenge, fighting to avenge your lost love, and now you'll suffer an eternity knowing that no one will ever love you. It is impossible to love the Dark One."

All the color drained from Killian's face as Rumplestiltskin's body went limp with lifelessness, and his eyes slid closed, his lips twisted upwards in a victorious smile.

Killian gripped the dagger, removing it from its prison. The curvy blade was dripping with blood, and now a new name was etched in the steel.

Killian.

He suddenly felt all the power in the realms flow into his body. It tingled beneath his skin, and he was raised to his feet. His entire body felt like it was being engulfed by a raging inferno. The letters of his name lit up like stars. Then he heard the thud of something hitting the forest floor. He looked downward only to find his hook on the ground, glinting in the darkness. In its place was his hand, at long last returned to him.

Gone was the pirate captain that he had become, and in his place, a new and terrifying man. The new Dark One.

"No," said Killian, his hand shaking, has he fell to his knees. "Milah, I failed you."

He'd spent centuries pursuing revenge and now he was doomed to become exactly like the man he despised most in the world.

Tears glistened in the corners of his eyes. The dagger was warm in his grip, and he knew he would have to go where no one dared to venture. The Dark One's castle.

Killian, had no idea how magic functioned, but he new that with his new powers it was likely that whatever he desired to happen would happen without a single though. So he pictured the towering spires of his enemy's castle.

Seconds later he found himself in the cavernous great hall of the Dark castle. His new home.

No. It wasn't a home. It was a prison. But at least here, he'd be able to live out his eternity undisturbed. He'd be forever cursed, but it hardly mattered.

Killian climbed the stairs and locked himself away in the chamber of the highest tower. The mere fact that Rumplestiltskin had lived here for centuries made his stomach churn. He'd be forever reminded of the man who had taken everything from him. Just the thought was enough to drive him insane.

No. Killian would have build his own castle. A better prison. And just like that, the walls of the castle began to crumble around him, dissolving into nothing. Such was the power of the Dark One. He could decimate entire villages with such power.

Killian stood in the middle of the the empty valley and idly began to imagine the castle of his boyhood dreams. With walks of dark stone, and towers topped with gold, and windows facing out towards the sea. He gripped the dagger in his new hand, and was instantly transported to the furthest reached of the Dark Kingdom, by the sea. The castle materialized out of thin air, dark and looming over everything around it. It would be a fitting prison, he thought, and he'd be nearly impossible to reach, unless he so desired.

Killian straightened his shoulders. He'd always been a survivor, and now that it was his fate to live forever, he'd soldier on. The heavy wrought iron gates of his castle flew open, and Killian walked through the dreary courtyard. He passed the the doors of the castle and proceeded to one of the rooms overlooking the sea.

At least one thing of his old life remained. His eternal love of the sea. It was the only good thing left in his life that he had to cling to.

Everything else was cloaked in darkness.

-/-

In the neighboring kingdom, a royal christening was in progress.

King David and Queen Snow white held up their newly born daughter, swaddled in the softest silks. "Her name is Princess Emma," announced Queen Snow, "and she is the product of true love. Now that we have defeated the Evil Queen, I promise you that our family will usher in an era of peace and joy for this kingdom."

The denizens of the kingdom erupted into thunderous applause. "Long live King David! Long live Queen Snow! Long live Princess Emma!"

As the kingdom rejoiced, the magnanimous King David and Queen Snow White basked in the bliss of their victory. Not even suspecting that one day their joyous days would come to an end, and the light of their lives would be taken away from them.


	2. Chapter 1

Princess Emma of the Enchanted Forest had been called many things since she’d come of age: a spitfire, stubborn, brash, and utterly impossible. 

The golden haired woman was a true beauty, just like her mother before her, but she sent away any man that came to call at the castle. They all were the same. They wanted her for her title or her wealth. The showered her with gifts and praise, each of them more insincere and pompous than the last.

Princess Emma, though, had higher standards than the priggish twits she met on a weekly basis. She was the product of True Love, and she was determined to go on an adventure of her own, and find her own True Love, just like her parents had found each other. She wouldn’t settle for anything less, which is why she sighed heavily when her parents announced that they would have yet another ball. 

This time, though, it would be for her twenty fifth birthday. 

“Mother, I don’t want to have another ball,” grumbled Emma, as she sifted through the many items in her wardrobe, looking for her riding clothes.

“Emma, it’s tradition. We’ve thrown you a birthday gala ever since your first birthday, and you never know, you might meet the man of your dreams.”

Emma harrumphed. “I highly doubt that, mother.”

“Please, Emma? I so love these events, it is my favorite time of the year.”

Emma looked up at her mother, only to be met with a pleading expression that rendered her powerless to refuse. She loved her parents more than anything in this world, and she hated to disappoint them. “I’ll put on a smile.”

“That’s my girl,” said Snow, pulling her into a hug. “I’ll go tell Johanna, and we will get started on the design for your dress. Something red?”

“Sure,” said Emma, “And not too many ruffles.”

Snow hurried out of the room and Emma changed into her riding clothes. It was unusually warm for October, and she wanted to enjoy the weather before winter really started to set in. Within a few weeks her kingdom was likely to be covered in fresh powder, and she and Buttercup wouldn’t be able to escape into the woods together.

The groom already had her horse prepared when she arrived at the stable, and she flashed him a grateful smile, as she mounted her golden mare. 

The sun was warm on her face as Buttercup galloped off toward the main road. Emma threw back her head and laughed, a joyous care free sound that rang through the forest. Her afternoon rides were the very best part of her day.

-/-

Killian growled as he dressed. A trembling William had come to his bedchamber door and awakened him, saying that some wretched fool wished to see the Dark One. Killian had killed a servant for less, the boy should have known better than to awaken him, but his late father had served Killian since his early days as the Dark One, and for whatever reason, that gave the boy a single strike. If William disobeyed his orders once more, then he’d be dead in a heartbeat.

Killian made his way to the grand hall, only to find a ridiculous man draped in feathers from head to toe. He looked like a bloody ponce. 

To his credit, he bowed deeply when he saw Killian. “Dark One, I am Prince Frederick of the Southern Isle. I have come to make a deal. I am prepared to give you anything you want for your services.”

Killian was tempted to send the fool on his way, but since he was awake he might as well have some fun. “You are willing to allow me to rip your still beating heart from your chest for a simple favor?” Killian asked with a sneer.

The prince paled.

“It was a quip,” Killian said with an evil smirk. “What is it that you want? I might humor you.”

“I desire to marry Princess Emma of the Enchanted Forest. Queen Snow and King David are having a ball in her honor in three days time. I want a potion that will make her love me.”

Killian laughed darkly. “You wretched fool, not even my magic is powerful enough to make someone love another. You have wasted my valuable time, and for that, you shall pay a hefty price.”

“Please, Dark One, have mercy and spare my life, my kingdom can offer you anything you wish.”

Killian shook his head. Material goods wouldn’t give him what he wanted. “No,” said Killian through clenched teeth, and with that, he waved his hand and the prince turned to ash. “William,” he shouted, and the trembling boy hurried into the hall. 

“Yes, Dark One?”

“Clean up this mess, then I want you to go to the village and confirm a rumor for me. You heard what our guest had to say, did you not?”

“Yes sir,” William said. 

“Good. You’ll report back to me this evening, but until then you will leave me in peace and attend to your usual duties.”

“Of course, sir.” William began to turn away, but Killian stopped him. 

“And William?”

“Yes?”

“Never disobey me again, or you will not like the results.”

“Yes, sir. My deepest apologies.” Then he hurried away to get a broom.

Killian opened the doors with a wave of his hand and stalked off to his tower bedchamber. He’d heard rumors of Princess Emma. She was apparently the most beautiful woman in all the realms, even surpassing her mother, Queen Snow White. 

Killian had never met the royals of the neighboring kingdom, nor had he encountered them in his days seeking revenge. He abhorred diplomatic functions, and fear of him typically kept kingdoms in line, for even though Rumplestiltskin was long dead, people still feared the new Dark One, and Killian used that fear to his advantage. 

Killian flung open the door to his chamber and stood in front of a large ornate mirror. “Show me Princess Emma of the Enchanted Forest,” Killian commanded. 

An image of a golden haired goddess began to form in the mirror. Killian inhaled sharply. She was stunning, and had wide green eyes that seemed to glimmer, even in a mere reflection. Her pink lips were curved up, and she turned her head, and seemed to look straight at him. 

Logically, Killian knew she was gazing adoringly at someone out of the mirror’s purview, but at that moment, he could have sworn he felt a twinge of something in his blackened heart. He must have her, he decided. “Enough,” Killian said, and the image faded away. 

Killian spent the day in his library, and near sunset, there was a knock on the door. “Enter.”

William came in, and bowed deeply. “Dark One, there is going to be a ball in honor of Princess Emma’s birthday the night after next.”

“Then tell Mr. Smith to prepare a trunk,” Killian ordered. “It seems that a journey to the neighboring kingdom is in order.”

“Right away, sir,” said William, bowing once more before leaving Killian in peace.

-/-

“Hold still, Emma,” Snow scolded.

It was the night of the ball, and Emma winced as the maid dragged a brush through her hair, only to met with a tangle at the end of it. The maid yanked the brush free and apologized, but at least now her hair was free of knots. The maid grabbed a handful of hairpins and began to dress her golden locks in an elegant and elaborate style. 

Twenty minutes later her mother placed a tiara upon her had. The queen stood back to admire the maid’s handiwork. “Thank you, Lucy, you may go.”

Lucy dropped into a curtsey. “Thank you, your Highness,” then she scurried away. 

“Emma, my darling, you look breathtaking,” Snow said, as Emma stood up. Emma’s cheeks turned red, and she looked away. 

“What is it, Emma?” Snow asked, sensing that her daughter had something on her mind.

“I really don’t want to go down there, mother. It will just be another night of princes and other nobles trying to woo me. Elsa couldn’t even make it. I won’t have a friend to rely on.”

Snow took Emma’s hand in hers. “I promise that tonight will be wonderful, but I’ll make you a deal. If you soldier on and try to have a good time tonight, your father and I will turn away any suitor who comes to call for the rest of the year.”

Emma smiled, feeling a little bit better at the promise of a reprieve. “Deal.”

-/-

“Now presenting, her Royal Highness Princess Emma.”

The guests all turned their heads to the top of the stairs as Emma made her grand entrance. 

Johanna had really outdone herself this time. Emma looked stunning in her ruby hued gown. The skirt was full and decorated with tiny rubies that glittered when the fabric moved. The neckline was plunging and displayed her décolletage beautifully. Emma walked down the sweeping staircase with a regal grace that she had inherited from her mother. Her father, King David, was waiting for her at the foot of the staircase. She took his extended hand, and they made their way to the center of the dance floor to open the ball.

“Emma, you look beautiful,” said David. “I am so very proud of you, duckling.”

Emma’s cheeks colored. “I have done nothing. I’m not a hero like you or mother.”

“Nonsense, Emma, I know that you want to have an adventure, and I promise that you will. But I will always be proud of the woman you have become. You are gracious and kind, and one day you will make a remarkable queen.”

“Even though I have sent all my suitors running for the hills?” Emma teased.

“They didn’t deserve you,” David said, as he squeezed her hand when the dance ended. The corners of his eyes glistened with tears. He kissed her forehead and went of in search of Snow.

Emma ran from the floor to avoid any offers to dance. She made her way over to a man with a tray of full champagne glasses. She gladly took one and gulped it down quickly. There was nothing wrong with a little liquid fortification. 

-/-

The evening passed in a whirl of excitement, extravagant food, and beautiful music. Emma shared several more dances with her father and expertly managed to avoid dancing with any would be suitors. 

It was nearing midnight when the orchestra’s penultimate song ended. There was a round of applause for the musicians, and Emma held her father’s hand. “Thank you for honoring me with the last dance,” he joked. 

“The pleasure is all mine, my good sir,” Emma said with a dazzling smile. 

Snow grinned at their antics. 

The orchestra was about to begin again, when the room started to shake. The doors of the hall flew open, and Snow held her breath. This was all too familiar, she thought as she remembered her wedding, but Regina had been dead for nearly three decades.

All the candles flickered out, and a dark figure suddenly appeared. David moved to stand protectively in front of Emma. “Who goes there?” David called.

The figure drew back their hood, and the room echoed with a collective gasp. David’s hand flew to the hilt of his sword. 

“Pardon my lateness,” Killian drawled, “but I’ve always liked to make an entrance.”

“What business do you have here, Dark One?” David moved closer to Emma, trying his best to obscure her from the Dark One’s view.

“I’ve come to meet Princess Emma, rumors of her ethereal beauty have reached me, and I wish to confirm them.”

Killian made his way towards Snow and David, easily parting the crowd. 

“You mean you do not wish to harm us?” Snow said, moving to stand beside her husband and further shielding her daughter. 

Killian laughed. “I have no quarrel with your kingdom,” he said, “Now step aside. I assure you, your precious daughter will be quite safe.”

Snow and David exchanged a quick look before separating. David’s hand was still on the hilt of his sword. 

Emma took a few steps forward and looked up to meet the Dark One’s eyes, and for a moment she swore her heart nearly stopped beating. She squared her shoulders and said, “I am Princess Emma of the Enchanted Forest.”

“The rumors did not do you justice, my lady,” said Killian, stepping forward to close the distance between them 

Emma raise her chin defiantly. She’d grown up hearing the tales of the new Dark One and she would not show an ounce of fear. “What is it that you want?”

“Quite brave, Princess,” said Killian. “A dance with you is all I require. For now.”

Emma took his proffered hand and allowed him to guide her to the middle of the floor. Snow and David signaled for the orchestra to resume playing. 

Killian pulled Emma closer to him as the music began and they started to glide across the floor. Emma could feel the butterflies in her stomach, and she knew she shouldn’t. He was the Dark One after all, but he had made no threat to her family or her kingdom so far, so she allowed herself to relax slightly. 

The lofty notes of the music seemed to fade away as the Dark One swept her across the dance floor. She could feel the heat of his flesh through the fabric of her gown, and she felt as if she’d find a scorch make later. His eyes were boring into hers, and she did her best to not shy away. “Tell me, Princess,” Killian said in a low voice, “What is it you want most in this world?”

“Nothing you could give me, I assure you,” Emma declared.

Killian chuckled. “Are you quite sure about that, lass? My magic is capable of many things. The possibilities are nearly infinite.”

“I want nothing from you, save for the safety of my kingdom and family,” Emma said. 

Killian looked at her thoughtfully. She didn’t like the gleam in his eyes, it set her off balance, and before she knew it she missed a step, and fell into him. Her entire body was flush against his, and she felt as if she would burst into flame. Mercifully, the dance came to an end, and Emma quickly stepped away from him and went to her parents.

Killian scowled, and then gazed around the room. Fear was etched into the faces of every single person in the room, save for Princess Emma. The way she challenged him sparked him in away that nothing had for over three centuries. His heart was a dark and shriveled mess, but perhaps it would do well for him to have a companion of sorts. He wanted Princess Emma, and ever since he’d gained his new title, he always got what he wanted, whether it was willingly given or if he had to take it.

Killian cleared his throat and said loudly, “I have come to a decision,” he said, directly addressing Queen Snow and King David. “Your kingdom will thrive, forever allied with mine.”

David took a step forward. “What is your price? There is always a price.”

“Too right, you can’t get something for nothing. My price is simple. I will have Princess Emma as my bride. Refuse me, and your entire kingdom will burn.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is going to get darker and grittier starting next chapter. Thanks for reading!


End file.
